


Finally Free | Smallfoot x Reader

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: F/M, Other, Smallfoot x reader, contains abuse and language, fluff in the end though, this is the first smallfoot x reader I have ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Warning: contains language, mentions of bullying, verbal and a bit of physical abuse, fluff and more fluff in the end. If these trigger you, do not read.





	Finally Free | Smallfoot x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains language, mentions of bullying, verbal and a bit of physical abuse, fluff and more fluff in the end. If these trigger you, do not read.

This week had been very rough for you. Not to mention, the most pressuring than you believe.

Your parents had been berating you nonstop about finding the ‘right man’ for you, yet you don’t feel like finding that guy still. Sure, you’re in your early twenties, but you just don’t like dating someone yet. Unfortunately, your parents don’t see that in your view.

They had been setting you up with dates that you had to shoo away, even though some of them are kinda cute. The last straw that prompted you to move away is when you had a blind date with a guy, the kid who picked on you back in high school.

He had made your life a living hell, shoving you in lockers, tripping you in the hallways. Hell, there was this one time he spread a false rumor about you, resulting in you spending the rest of the week in the girls’ bathroom to avoid humiliation.

The moment you laid eyes on him, you went, “@$&% this!” and you drove all the way home to pack up in your three suitcases, leaving your date. By the time you have landed in Nepal, you had about 23 missed calls and 42 unread messages from your parents. You knew they were pissed off about you standing your ‘date’ up back at that restaurant, but you didn’t care. You were done with their bullshit. You are making your own decisions now.

*****

After leaving a message to your friend thanking him for giving you their family home, you placed your three suitcases in the back of the taxi, and you were on your way to your location.

Your phone rang and vibrated every few seconds, but you wanted to ignore it. You could tell they were coming from your parents, but you weren’t paying attention to it.

Strangely enough, the driver seemed to be really focused on where he is going, more concentrated than you think. Some people you passed by looked giddy, others suspicious, the rest a mixture of both. You’d rather not question it, though. All you could think about is coming up with a plan on starting over again.

The house that your friend had given to you was not too far from the city, only a few minutes away. A balcony was built so you could see the view of the town and the mountain that was next to it. This is the house you could live in. You definitely have to thank your friend again for that. 

Home sweet home. 

You grunted as you tried to pull out the heaviest suitcase you’ve ever had. Despite your legs shaking and your arms becoming sore, you struggled to carry it from the trunk of the taxi. Before you could ask the driver for help, though, a hand-a rather large, furry hand-took your luggage and placed on the ground next to you.

You froze suddenly-not from the frigid cold of the place, but from the fear that is growing in you.

Before you even had a glance where that hand came from, you shrieked instantly and backed away; the heel of your boot met a small crack on the concrete, and you tripped backward.

That same hand, however, caught you before you even hit the ground below you. You then look up to find a furry face staring at you in amazement. His body is covered in white as snow fur, save from his blue toes, and one of his horns seemed to be cut off. His eyes-you couldn’t tell if they’re blue or purple or probably both-kept on gazing at you in wonder as he spoke in a growl-like speech.

“Uh, um…thank you,” you stammered, trying to hide the fear and shock in your voice.

The Yeti seemed to have understood you, as he set you down gently and took out the last two suitcases from the trunk of the taxi. He waved at you, still grinning, before heading off to another direction. You stood there, still in the state of shock before you heard the driver clear his throat and you paid him a good tip for driving carefully.

*****

A while later, your phone is bombarded with tons of messages and phone calls that you have lost count of. Of course, you knew it was your parents. They are still pissed off at you for leaving your ‘date’ and running away without letting them know first. But you could care less. All you wanted was a little bit of freedom, and there’s no way they are going to change that ever.

Your clothes unpacked, your personal items are taken care of, your essentials put away. A new bank account not controlled by a family member, specifically your father. Fridge full of food to last you a while. Everything’s done and accounted for. Now all that’s left is walking around a bit, get used to the new environment around you.

(F/C) winter hat on and gloves covering your hands, you wander around the town, lights overhead shining to light the way for people. You had to admit, this is the best decision you have ever made, and will never regret. Some people are actually nice to you, and there were a lot of places you could go to. Yet, you can’t shake the feeling there’s something different about this place.

As you kept on thinking about whether you actually have seen a real live Yeti, or maybe a dream, you accidentally bumped into someone and glance to find a familiar face that you’ve seen on TV.

“Percy Patterson?” You gasped at the brown-haired man you know too well.

“You know about me?” He smirked at you.

“Are you kidding? Of course, I have! I’ve seen your show all the time. You were so amazing with those creatures!” 

Percy grinned and glanced down at the ground to avoid revealing the colors that were on his cheeks. “Thanks for that. Are you new here?”

“Actually, yeah. I’m (Y/N) (L/N).” A few kids ran by you, and you were wondering about why they were excited about. 

“How is the whole ‘moving in’ thing so far?”

“It’s making progress. The only thing left to do is to get used to this place before I settle down.” 

“Do you want me to show you around? I’m meeting up with someone and where I’m going is not too far from here.”

You smiled lightly. “Sure. I’d love to.”

*****

Having your phone put into silent, you viewed the whole town with Percy and his assistant and good friend (or girlfriend?), Brenda, and you feel like this place isn’t too bad, like you can get used to this. It’s not like your old hometown; it was always busy and had a lot of traffic accidents. The city here, it’s much better than you believed. And yet, you still have that one feeling of…different, strange, even. 

Percy had noticed your expression and looked concerned. “Everything okay, (Y/N)?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine. It’s just that…there’s something different about this place.”

“What do you mean?” Brenda questioned. 

“You guys haven’t seen a Yeti recently? Because, call me crazy, but I think I’ve seen one here.” Percy and Brenda lit up at the mention of that word and excitedly pulled you pulled along with them. You have no idea where they are taking you, but they seemed ecstatic about something; you just don’t know what. 

“Where are you guys taking me?” You yelled, nearly tripping on the ground. 

“I’ve seen one a few weeks ago!” Percy explained. “His kind were much extraordinary than I thought when I first met them.” At first, you have no idea what he was saying, but the moment you turned around the corner, you knew why he and Brenda were so excited. 

Your eyes widened when you saw not just the same Yeti that helped you with your luggage, but four more! One of them is a bit shorter than the other four, yet he is still a bit taller than you; the one with the purple shaggy hair resembled a bit higher than the others. 

The five Yetis were seemingly talking to a few younger Yetis when they saw you coming their way with Percy and Brenda. The shorter one eagerly made his way to you and lifted you up quickly before they even had a chance to do anything. 

“Haha! Fear me, new little creature! I am your god!” Fleem yelled as he set you down to raise his arms at you; to you, he was growling and trying to look intimidating. It appeared to work because you stepped back, a tad frightened, to say the least. 

“Fleem, don’t establish dominance on her,” the blonde Yeti scolded Fleem and scooped you up gently. You were still shocked to see the Yeti who saved you again, but after a second, the fear and confusion left you. 

You watch them talk to one another before you find yourself being lifted again by the bigger Yeti. You could only hear growls and roars from them, but you know they were talking about you. 

“Um, hello,” you stammered, shyly waving at them. 

“They can’t understand what we are saying,” Brenda spoke up. “But we communicate by hand language.” You noticed Percy climbing up on the broken-horned Yeti’s hand, and sit on his palm across you, while the female with the braid studied you with wonder. 

“So, um, how long ago did you say you met one of them?” You asked him, slightly grinning at them examining you. 

“About three weeks ago, I believe,” he responded. “The first week had been really crazy. Their whole society lives up there in the mountains. You should see it one day.”

“I guess so. So, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?”

“I bet you’ve met Migo,” Percy motioned at the broken-horned Yeti, who grinned at you; you returned the smile. “And the female with the purple braid is Meechee, the blonde one is Kolka, the bigger one is Gwangi, and the shorter one is Fleem.” He introduced the other Yetis, who had examined you in awe. 

“Great…to…meet…you,” you translated to them. “I’m…(Y/N) (L/N), I’m…new here.” You were lucky that you learned how to do sign language back in school before your parents forced you to quit that class; luckily, you kept a few books on symbol conversation around.

Fortunately, Migo and the others saw that you were attempting to communicate with them, and made the same hand gestures that they are glad to meet you, too. 

“They seem to like you,” Brenda said, sitting on Meechee’s shoulder. “So, where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m from (H/T), but I don’t want to go into full detail about it.” To be honest, you aren’t quite comfortable about revealing the real reason you moved here in the first place yet. 

You giggled as Kolka touched your (H/C) (H/T) hair, and she lit up at how smooth it is. 

“Oh, my gosh. Her hair is so soft!” Kolka excitedly said as she continued to stroke your locks. 

“How…long…are…you…staying?” Meechee asked by translating, her eyes lighting up at meeting a new Smallfoot from another state. 

“I just…moved here…,” you translated back. “I’m still…in the process of….getting used….to this place. So, there…are more of you…up there?” You pointed up at the mountain, and Meechee and Migo both nodded. 

“Wow, they really are smart,” you thought to yourself. “They’re really nice. Better than the people from my hometown.” This is definitely the place you could get used to. 

*****

Even though you have read your parents’ messages and voicemails that were missed, you’d rather not have the strength to answer and argue with them about the choices you’ve made. You’re just too busy enjoying your new life and leaving behind the pressuring, old one. Though, you still don’t want to talk to your new friends about that. 

Migo, Meechee, and the S.E.S. members (which, you found out, stands for ‘Smallfoot Evidientry Society) were much more extraordinary than you realized. They were curious about your world, your culture and your life. The last part you are scared about. 

You only told them a few things about yourself, but not a lot about your hometown or your family. You’d felt bad when you saw their faces turn a bit disheartened after you refused to tell more about them. But you knew it’s best to wait before you do tell them. 

Percy and Brenda were also as understanding as your new Yeti friends and decided not to pressure you, and you appreciated it. Aside from a few of your high school friends back home, they treated you like you belong here, and you became accustomed to the people living here and the Yetis coming down for visits. You’ve finally found your place here in this city, in Nepal. 

But there was one problem you couldn’t get away from. 

Your parents. 

Ever since you moved, they had been leaving you messages and voicemails you’d never want to hear or read. But no matter how hard you try, rings and dings from your phone were becoming hard to ignore. You’d even had to leave your phone at your house sometimes so that you don’t have to hear it. 

One day, it got so bad that you had to excuse yourself from the others so you would have to finally call your parents to get them to stop. The Yetis and Percy and Brenda watched you with concern as you went to find a private place. 

Finding solace behind the Yak Shack, you took a deep breath, and dialed your mother’s number. A few rings and she picked up. 

“(Y/N)! Thank God! Yor father and I were worried about you! You haven’t called or texted us for weeks! Your stuff was taken, no note, your car at the airport! And leaving poor (A/N) at the cafe?! You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!” Your mother rambled on for what seemed like forever, her voice shrieking in your ear. 

Finally, you sighed and spoke. “Mom, I am doing fine now, no thanks to you and Dad. I’m living in Nepal now, and-”

“Nepal? That frozen wasteland? (Y/N), what were you thinking?!”

“Nepal is not a frozen wasteland. I’m in the city here. There are so many places here and everyone here is so nice to me. Unlike you and Dad.”

“Well, what about poor (A/N)? Why aren’t we talking about you standing him up?”

“I stood him up because he mistreated me back in high school,” you replied to her angrily. “He picked on me until graduation day. But whenever I try to tell you or Dad, you never listened to me. You remember that, Mom? Do you remember that?”

There was silence on the other end, and you knew that your mother was thinking about it. 

“But he’s changed now,” she started. “He’s a good man now. You could have just given him a chance, just this once.”

“I’m not forgiving him for what he did to me years ago. I’m not.”

“Well, at least come back. We can find someone else for you.”

“Forget it. I’m making my own decisions now. I’m not going back.” 

Before your mother could even say anything else, you ended the call. You rubbed your eyes, hoping to catch any tears that were forming. A hand was placed on your shoulder, and you glanced behind you to find Brenda staring at you with worry. 

“Everything okay? You sounded like you were in an argument,” she said. She must have heard the whole conversation. 

“Yeah, uh, everything’s fine,” you answered, wiping away the remaining tears, and you headed back with her to the others, who were still looking at you with concern. 

But you’re not really fine. 

It hasn’t been a month since you came here, and they wanted you to come back home? So they can force to date someone you don’t like? 

Over your dead body. Not in a million years. 

You are fine with the life you have now. 

*****

You couldn’t sleep. You don’t know why. You just couldn’t. 

You sighed in frustration, sitting up straight in the bed. The conversation between you and your mother never left your head. Her voice, angry and filled with worry, shrieking at you for leaving the asshole who made your life miserable for as long as you could remember, for leaving them without their consent. For not doing what they wanted you to do. 

You rubbed your eyes, your hands covering your face. A bit of fresh air would help clear your mind. 

No one is usually out at one in the morning, so it’s perfect for you to be alone for a while. 

Dressed in your (F/C) pajamas your coat and boots on, you sat on the roof of your house, which gave you the view of the city in front of you. 

Even the square of the city was even more beautiful in the evening than it is in the daytime from here. Lights, white and colorful, lit up overhead, from the inside of shops and outside. 

You breathed deeply, inhaling the cool air. 

At night, you weren’t allowed to sneak out past your curfew, which, for you, sucked pretty bad, because you loved to view the stars that shone in the night sky. You loved how the stars were aligned, shown to be telling stories, how you would study them, learning more the older you got. You missed those days deeply. You wished you could relieve them again. 

A low, soft growling caught your attention, causing you to glance behind you to find Meechee standing behind you. She glimpsed at you with worry. 

“I just couldn’t sleep,” you translated to her. “I just needed some fresh air.”

“Is everything okay?” She asked you. 

You opened your mouth but closed it tight. You thought about it for a moment before you sighed. 

“The whole thing’s been crazy for me since I came here,” you told her. “You’d just have this one feeling when you finally made a choice on your own for the first time, and new feelings come in, exhilarating, joy. You’ve finally had it all. But then, someone just wants you to do it their own way, to go down the path they chose for you. That’s something I didn’t want to do. I made my own path, and…they didn’t like it.”

Meechee looked at you with sympathy as she sat down next to you in the snow, you sitting in her palm. 

“I know you wanted to tell the others, but I don’t feel like I’m ready to tell them yet. I want to wait until the right time to do it. So, can you promise me?”

Meechee saw how much you wanted to wait, so she nodded, indicating that she gave you her word. You smiled, grateful that you had someone who listened to you. 

Soon, you were back inside the house, your head no longer carrying the argument between you and your mother. 

“Thanks for staying with me for a while,” you translated, taking off your boots and coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Meechee nodded, and thanked you, translating back. You watch her head towards the direction back up to the mountains, just as the moon was slowly coming down the horizon. You smiled lightly, glad that you were able to get the stress out of your mind. 

You climbed onto the bed, and finally, you drifted off to sleep. 

*****

As Migo strolled around the city with Percy on his shoulder, he started thinking about the new Smallfoot, namely you. 

You’re just comfortable talking about a few things of yourself, you’re always cheerful and didn’t mind sharing the works of astrology you’ve done back then. But strangely enough, you didn’t want to share about your family. Migo understood that, and so do the others; but he couldn’t stop thinking about the expressions you have, the faces you made when your family is nearly mentioned a few times. He couldn’t help but try to answer a few questions he had on his own. 

What happened with you and them? Did something bad happen to them? Did they abandon you when you needed them? 

Migo couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t want to pressure you to tell the truth about your family. 

“Everything okay, big fella?” Percy had noticed that his Yeti friend was thinking hard on something. Migo made hand gestures and growled, indicating about you. 

“Yeah, I have thought about that,” Percy said, pondering about your behavior about any mention of your parents. “But we should wait a bit until (Y/N) is ready to tell us. Give her some time.”

However, Migo stopped suddenly and he could see the reason why. 

Through the window of your house, they can see you-arguing with your parents. They couldn’t tell they were here, but by the look of you yelling at them that you didn’t want them here. 

With a sudden rush of energy, Migo held Percy in his hand, and ran to your house, Brenda and the others confused at the sudden action. The moment they saw them heading towards your home, they knew something has happened. 

Or rather, something happening. 

You were trapped in your shock and anger. Out of everyone here in the world, it has to be your parents. They stood in the living room, a few inches from you, their faces filled with rage and despair, though you doubted they were worried about you. 

You? You are more enraged than them. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You know what, I don’t care. Just get out, please.”

“We’re not leaving without you, (Y/N),” your father said sternly. “You’re coming home now.”

“No.” You stood your ground, your fists clenched and shaking furiously. How much you wanted to take out your anger on them. 

“What?”

“No, I’m not going back. Not after you tried to set me up with every guy you could find. Not after you tried placing me with the asshole that hurt me back in high school.” Unbeknownst to you, Percy was standing outside with Migo, Meechee, and Brenda behind him, and recording the whole argument, clearly shocked. 

“(Y/N), you are not to-”

“That’s all you cared about! Trying to save your damn money rather than caring about your own daughter! By trying to get me to date any guy who has money! So you can mooch off of them?! Over my dead body, Mom and Dad! I’m not going back and you’re not making me!” You enunciated the last words as you glared at them. 

Your parents stood there, frozen in place and shocked before your father suddenly slapped you. 

He hit you so hard, the impact forced your head to turn quickly, and a cry escaped your lips. Your body fell to the floor, your hands stopping the fall midway. 

Brenda gasped and covered her mouth in terror, while Migo and Meechee became more horrified at the event. Percy kept on the recording, but his eyes lit up when he had an idea. 

“You stupid, little bitch!” Your father growled angrily, grabbing your arm and pulling you off the floor harshly. Tears were already forming in your eyes, but you try to hold back the anger and sadness in you. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you! Do you hear me?!” he shook you violently, his voice rising every second. 

You heard him, but you didn’t dare look at him. 

He suddenly shoved you backward, sending back to the floor. But when he is about to hit you again, Percy burst through the door, Brenda behind him. 

“That’s enough!” He shouted. 

Your father stopped, and he and his wife glanced up to find the brown-haired man and Brenda standing in the doorway, anger evident in their eyes. You also looked up, revealing your now purple-and-blue cheek and tear-stained face. 

“Leave her alone, now,” he said to them, glaring at them. 

“She’s our daughter, we’ll treat her however we want,” Your mother said darkly. “This is none of your business.”

“It is our business,” Brenda piped in, as she gently lifted you off the ground by your arms. “And you have no right to treat (Y/N) like that.”

“How dare you-” Your father started towards you both, but she was able to lead you away from him, right outside where the Yetis are waiting. “Come back here right now!” 

Percy then signaled Migo and Meechee, and they umped out from behind the house, and landed in front of you and Brenda, roaring at your parents. Your mother shrieked in terror, pulling her husband in front of her. You nearly giggled at their reaction of seeing a real-life Yeti; you haven’t seen them this scared in a long time. 

“Get those things away from us!” Your mother screamed, still clinging onto your father as they backed away to the car that they rented. But Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem, who had seen the ordeal, blocked their way of escape and snarled furiously at them, scaring them even further. 

“(Y/N), get those things away from us now! Do it, bitch!” Your father shouted at you. You only watched as the Yetis circled around them, growling and menacing at them, and Brenda held you, having the same angered expression. 

“Mr. and Mrs. (L/N), I’ve already sent this to the police,” Percy held up his phone while standing in front of you protectively. “Now the only thing left for you to do is to wait for them to arrive, so they can take you to the airport.”

“We will not leave without (Y/N)!” Your father started for you, but Fleem cut him off, causing him to yelp in terror. 

“She’s already made her decisions now, and she’s not going back with you,” Brenda stated bravely. 

“What? Yes, she is! She’s our daughter! (Y/N), don’t just stand here! Come here right now!” Your mother demanded. 

You glared at her and your father, the tears no longer falling down your cheeks. “I hate you, Mom and Dad. I don’t want to be anywhere near you anymore.”

“You ungrateful-!” She started for you, but a police officer was able to grab her before she could go any further. 

Your parents were soo shoved in the police car, while you told the other authorities about the incident, leading to the point where Percy, Brenda, and the Yetis came to save you. When they asked if you want to place a restraining order against them, you agreed. 

A few minutes later, Brenda was applying a lotion, which would help the pain on your cheek lessen while she and Percy sat on the balcony with you, the Yetis watching you with sympathy and worry. 

“How come you never said anything?” She asked you, having finished applying the lotion on your cheek. 

You looked away, not wanting them to see you cry again. “I was scared, of what you would think of me.”

“We know you’re not ready to tell us yet,” Percy said. “But we want to know, why they were doing this to you.”

You sighed deeply and began. “I was younger when they focused more on finances than me. I didn’t understand at first, but later on, I’d wished I’d saw the signs. As I got older, they became more strict with me, telling me how long I have to be out, what time my curfew is, and so on. But mostly…” You stopped and sniffled. 

“They were trying to get you to date someone rich, were they?” Gwangi asked. 

You nodded. “Ever since dad lost his job, they were begging me to be with someone so they use their money to save their fortune. But I didn’t want them to use someone because of something they wanted. And the second I saw the man who made my life hell back then, I knew I had to get away from there, from everything.” As soon as you finished your story, tears once again started streaming from your eyes, but you dried them hurriedly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all sooner. But it was because I was so scared.”

“(N/N), it’s not your fault,” Migo reassured you, Kolka and Gwangi nodding in agreement. “We’re glad you told us.”

“You were very brave standing up to your parents,” Percy piped, grinning at you appreciatively. “What they did to you was very horrible. No one should ever go through that.”

You sniffled and smiled at the Yetis and the two. “Thank you, guys. This really means a lot to me.”

“Of course, (N/N),” Kokla smiled at you. 

You didn’t stop yourself from enclosing Percy, Brenda and the Yetis in the warmest hug, which felt amazing; you have forgotten how long it has been since you had been hugged. 

*****

Not only a week later, and you were on your way up the mountain to the village where the Yetis live. To be honest, you were more excited than you believe. 

With Percy on Migo’s shoulder and Brenda of Meechee’s, you were left on Gwnagi’s, hanging on as tight as you can, with Kolka and Fleem following behind. As you neared the edge of the cliff, you pulled out your oxygen mask to help you breathe better, Brenda and Percy following your move. The excitement grew bigger when you arrive at the gates, and it was more beautiful than you imagined. 

A few villagers stopped to gaze at you in wonder, while the toddlers rushed to you and the others in joy. One with curly ponytails on each side glanced up and waved at you, her grin wide. You waved back. 

“Kids, Soozie, this is (Y/N),” Migo motioned to you, as you got placed on the ground by Gwangi, and the toddlers circled around you. Soon, you found yourself surrounded by the villagers who immediately welcomed you warmly; even the Stonekeeper, his son, Thorp and Dorgle, Migo’s father, took a liking to you. 

Throughout the day, you viewed the village, leaving you amazed that their environment is nearly identical to your own. It was like Percy had said; they are extraordinary. 

As the sun started to disappear on the horizon, the auroras and stars in the sky began to appear, and dance around. You were left amazed at the wonders of the place, as you stare at the moving colors in the night sky. Percy and Brenda watched the event with you while sitting on Migo and Meechee’s shoulder, Gwnagi, Kolka, and Fleem staring up at the atmosphere over them; some of the villagers also stayed awake for the incredible occurrence. 

Over your old hometown, you have found a new home here in Nepal, near the home of your new friends, alongside Percy and Brenda. You have found a new life away from your old, pressuring one. 

But most importantly, you have found a new family.


End file.
